


Prompt 22 - Wedding

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: They didn't break up, which means they went to Barry and Iris' wedding together.But what happens when Maggie can't go? Alex gets drunk with Sara of course!Just some tooth rotting fluff.





	Prompt 22 - Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The initial dialogue is from the Crisis on Earth X episode, when Sara and Alex first meet. I just adapted it to fit the situation. 
> 
> Ava and Sara are already together in this fic, just for ease. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Somebody who drinks like that is looking to make something go away.” Alex’s head turns right, towards the voice. It’s coming from a blonde in a fitted black suit. 

As the woman knocks back her own glass, Alex takes her in. She’s attractive, definitely works out and looks like she can throw down. “So, what are you looking to make go away?” Alex asks as she pours herself another. 

“Nothing.” The blonde smirks, “I just like the taste of scotch.” 

“Fair enough,” Alex replies looking impressed. “I’m missing my fiance who normally keeps me feeling okay at these kinds of events. I can be a bit of a recluse.”

“He couldn’t make it?” The blonde inquires. 

“She couldn’t, no.” Alex confidently corrects. “She had to work, she’s a cop, couldn’t get anyone to cover her shift.”

“That’s a shame.” The blonde holds out her hand, “Sara Lance.”

“Alex Danvers.” Alex takes her hand and shakes it. 

“Well then Alex, seen as we’re both going it alone how about we keep one another company?” 

“Sounds perfect to me!” Alex responds enthusiastically. 

They spend the rest of the rehearsal dinner talking about work, Sara telling her all about time travel, and enjoying the scotch they have access too. 

Alex wakes up the next morning and all she can feel is the pain in her head and the sheets against her naked skin. 

She sits up a bit too quick and wraps the sheet around herself, falling out of bed.

She doesn’t know where she is or how she got here. 

She remembers drinking with Sara and then it gets fuzzy as they started trying out the top shelf stuff. 

Sipping scotch turned into downing as much as possible to avoid talking to people neither of them know.

She hears a groan come from the bed as she hits the floor and lets out a “Fuck.” of her own. 

When she hears the noise she panics. 

“Please don’t be her, please don’t be her, please don’t be her.” Alex whispers to herself. 

“I’ve never had a girl hope it’s not me in her bed, but coming from my own fiance that’s a little hurtful Danvers.” She hears a voice mumble, as if it’s still buried into the pillows. 

Alex jumps up off the floor and sees her Fiance laying in the bed. 

“Maggie!” Alex jumps onto the bed, and lands half on her girlfriend and peppers kisses across her shoulders. 

“Mmph!” Maggie swats at her. “Get off! I’m still sleeping Danver’s!” 

“It’s you!” Alex exclaims.

“Who else would it be?!” Maggie opens her eyes and raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t remember you turning up,” Alex confesses sheepishly. “So when I heard breathing I thought Sara had took me home.”

Maggie laughs, “No definitely not. Her girlfriend turned up too, you guys were deep into the scotch. So we coordinated and got you both away and back to the hotel.”

Alex nuzzles her face into Maggie’s neck. “How did I end up naked?” 

“You stripped, started before we even got to the room! I had to restrain you.” Maggie says grinning. 

Alex groans and presses her face into Maggie’s neck. “Embarrassing!” 

“Can you go back to sleep now Danvers?” Maggie says pulling Alex’s arm around her waist. “I’m still tired and we have ages until we have to be at the church.”

“Wait!” Alex says cuddling in, “how are you here?”

“Turner switched with me, said my pining was disgusting! And then Winn got me here.”

“I owe them both.” Alex whispers, sleep lacing her tone as she starts to fall back to sleep curled around her favourite woman. 

When they turn up at the church Alex is worse for wear and Maggie is finding it rather hilarious. 

“Hey! You made it!” Kara says as she hugs them both hello. 

Alex grunts in reply and Maggie says, “Happy here is feeling it this morning. Last time she’s left unsupervised with your other earth friends Little Danvers.”

“Yeah, I thought Sara would be sensible! Turns out they are both children without their partners!” They share a laugh. 

“Can we go in? It’s too bright out here!” Alex grumbles. 

“You can’t wear those glasses in there.” Maggie says holding her hand out to put them in her purse.

“Ergh!” Alex moans as the light hits her eyes. “Too bright!”

“You were much happier a few hours ago, can you go back to that!” Maggie says smugly. 

“I was happy to see you!” Alex replies leaning into her and taking her hand. 

They get to their seats and a few minutes later Sara drops into the seat next to Maggie and her girlfriend Ava sits next to her. 

“You look about as good as this one.” Maggie says.

“I feel like shit.”

“Sara! Language!” Ava says pretending to be surprised her girlfriend is cursing in church.

“Sorry.” Sara replies sheepishly. 

The music starts and Barry stands up with his best man. 

Everyone stands and as they watch Iris walk in Alex rubs her thumb over Maggie’s ring. She feels Maggie squeeze her hand and she smiles. Maggie presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

As they sit down Alex whispers, “You are going to look incredible.” Maggie blushes and kisses her cheek. 

Alex brings her hand up to her lips and kisses her ring. 

“You two are cute.” Sara whispers to them and they both smile at her. 

By the end of the vows neither women have dry eyes, just thinking about how it will be at their wedding. 

They look at one another and Maggie uses the tissue she had wiped her eyes with, to wipe Alex’s. Alex presses a kiss to her wrist as she does and Maggie kisses her forehead.

Maggie wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulder, wanting to be closer to her fiance. 

When they stand to clap the newly weds out, Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. 

“I love you, soon to be Mrs Alex Danvers-Sawyer.” She whispers into Alex’s ear. 

“I love you too, the soon to be Mrs Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.” Alex replies turning her head to press a kiss to wherever she can reach on Maggie’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> These are coming in late, lost my writing mojo but got it back.


End file.
